Ichigo's 18th bday
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: Do I really have to explain?


Anime Otaku: Here's a birthday fic for the main character, Straw-I mean Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: She doesn't own bleach.

Otaku Sama: Story takes place after defeat of Tsukishima. It's Ichihime. sue me.

Ichigo: Why?

Otaku Sama: Cause she likes Ichihime.

Ichigo: No I mean why you said sue me.

Anime Otaku: On with the oneshot! Oh, I put Hichigo/Shiroberry in this fic cause I felt like it.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the battle against Tsukishima. It was ten in the morning as the main protagionist lays in his bed. <em>"Why so glum, king? You graduated from a human school, defeated two enemies, what's the deal?"<em>

Ichigo replied, "Time flies so fast. Here I am from a 15 yearold freshman to an 18 yearold adult."

_"Something else is in your mind. It's about Queenie ain't it?"_

"How did you know?"

_"When was the last time you had those lost puppy eyes? Whenever it's about Queenie."_

"It's not that I don't love Orihime. I just feel heartbroken."

_"Why?"_

" When I saw that face of hers when I was battling Tsukishima, I felt guilty of not being able to protect her."

Hichigo punched Ichigo in the inner world. "What the hell was that for?"

_"You really have the tendancy to blame yourself for everything, don't you, King?"_

"..."

_"Look. You can't always be there to protect Queenie. And I think being with her will boost her confidence in combat rather than make her feel like a burden to you."_

"What do you expect me to do?"

_"Make the first move. I know it's cliche but it's not like Queenie's starting it as of now."_

"I suppose, not like it matters."

"Morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo wakens up to see Orihime on his room window and falls off his bed. "Dah!"

"Ooops! Sorry! Didn't notice you were sleeping!"

"It's okay," Ichigo said, getting up from the floor. "What were you going to say, Inoue?"

"I was wondering if..."

"..."

"You want to go on a date?" Orihime said quickly and covered her mouth with one hand.

"Sure. I'll get ready in a minute."

"Take your time!" Orihime said as she jumped off the window back to the ground.

Ichigo put on his blue jeans and "nice vibe" shirt and went outside. "Inoue."

"Right here!"

Ichigo suddenly jumped from hearing Orihime's voice behind him. "Sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

"You know we've been friends for over six years, why not just call me by my name?"

"I could say the same for you...Ichigo."

"Yeah, I suppose. Heh."

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to go...Orihime?"

"Hmmm...how about the carnival?"

"Whatever you say, my princess," Ichigo said with a smile on his face.

"I told you to call me by my name, my prince," Orihime said, giggling.

"I have also told you to call me by my name," Ichigo replied.

At the carnival...

After going to almost all the rides, Orihime asked Ichigo if they could go to the ferris wheel. "Sure."

They go into the ferris wheel. During the time in the ferris wheel...

"Ichigo..."

"Hmm? What is it, Orihime?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What-"

Orihime kisses Ichigo up until their turn in the ferris wheel is over. Ichigo made a slight blush. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I...love you too, Orihime."

Orihime looks to see it being 7:00 p.m. "Oh no! We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?"

"You're birthday party! Come on, let's go!"

Ichigo carried Orihime bridal style and ran. "Where to?"

"My house!"

Ichigo kept running and running, not caring about those watching.

Outside Orihime's house...

"You can put me down now, Ichigo."

"Eh? Oh yeah. Sorry."

Ichigo puts Orihime down. Orihime then grabs Ichigo's hand as she opens the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo couldn't believe it! All of his shinigami and human friends came, Renji said, "Don't just stand there! It's party time!"

After playing some party games, Orihime placed the candles on the strawberry cake. "Make a wish, Ichigo."

"I already got my wish," Ichigo said, kissing Orihime.

Rukia took the opportunity to take the picture. "R-Rukia?"

"Continue on! I'll be sending these pictures to the Ichihime fanbase!"

"Why you! Get back here, midget!"

Due to Ichigo occupied, Orihime blew out the candles for him.

* * *

><p>Anime Otaku: Done!<p>

Feel free to review.


End file.
